Another Chance at Another Life
by wolfrun1
Summary: “Have you ever heard the phrase ‘If I could do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing’?” “Yeah...it wasn't me who said it.” Harry is given another chance to live his life at Hogwarts by changing one detail. Will it be for the better...when in Slytherin?
1. The Sorcerer's Stone: Part I

Disclaimer:** evil-sami-poo's idea; J. K. Rowling's characters.** The Sorcerer's Stone: Part One

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'If I could do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing'?"

"Yeah, and I can just tell you right now that it wasn't me who said it."

"…Explain?"

"My life, the way I've lived it, has caused nothing but death and destruction—a Hell on Earth for all who entered it. If I could live it again, I'd change it all."

"But if you could change just one thing?"

"…I would have met Malfoy first."

"Is that what you want do—what you really want to change?"

"…Yes. If I could change just one thing about my life, it would be that. That nobody I've cared about—nobody I've loved in these past years--would ever be hurt. The danger I've put them through and the loved ones they've all sacrificed to keep me safe…I wasn't worth it."

"And you think that by bringing Draco into your life, it will be worth living? You will be free of the pain and the guilt that comes from knowing that your very existence puts your friends in danger? Do you know how this will affect _him_?"

"I don't give a rat's arse what happens to any of those Voldemort worshippers!…the Malfoys especially."

"That's what you say…for now."

"Forever…."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"And what do _you_ know?"

"Everything…."

"Yeah, _right_, and who the bloody hell are you to say that?"

"...God."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_At the station..._

"Platform nine and three _what_? Is this some kind of joke, boy?"

"No, sir. I mean, I don't know, exactly. I was just given the ticket."

"Well, then, off with ya! I don't need trouble from the likes of you this early in the morning."

"Keep moving Draco." My head turned in the direction of the voice. What kind of name was _Draco_? "You're going to be late and we, as Malfoys, are never to be late for anything."

"Why the Hell does the damn platform have to be in the middle of this filthy muggle station?" Wait, muggle? Did he just say _muggle_? "Now I have to carry these bloody trunks. I wish that stupid elf could go out in public." _Elf_?

I had no other choice but to approach the two. They looked like father and son to me and the boy was, at least, my age.

"Excuse me?" I tried to get their attention but I could tell that they were ignoring me. "Excuse me, did you just say 'muggle'?"

Well, that worked. They both stopped and turned to look back at me. The one known as Draco was the first to speak.

"What's it to you, boy?"

"Draco!" The supposed father scolded. He lifted the cane that I hadn't bothered to notice earlier and touched my forehead with the tip, pushing my hair back in the process. The boy's mouth opened slightly.

"I-Is that…?"

"Yes...Harry Potter, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir, do you know where the platform is?"

"...Come with me."

He continued to walk on and I followed him. The younger boy took a moment to realize that we were leaving him, but he came eventually.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," He smirked at me "heir to the Malfoy fortune. I'm sure you've heard of us."

"No, sorry," his face faltered a little "but it's nice to meet you, anywhoa!"

The old guy just disappeared into a bloody pillar!

"What?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"D-did you just see that?" His smirk came back.

"It's called magic, Potter."

"But—but won't the people notice?"

"Those idiots don't notice anything."

I followed him into the bricks.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_On the train…_

"Crabb, Goyle, this is Harry Potter."

The jaw-drop after greeting was beginning to seem normal. Most of the time, I didn't even have to say my name, they just knew.

"Are you…really?" The rounder one, Crabb, asked. I lifted up my messy bangs to show him my forehead.

"Cool." The taller one said. "It looks like a snake, you must be a Slytherin."

"Slytherin?"

"You idiot, it's a lightning bolt." Draco corrected him. "And of course he's going to be in Slytherin. How many legendary pure-bloods aren't?"

"What's a Slytherin?" Crabb and Goyle both laughed and Draco's smirk returned when he answered me.

"You've never heard of the great Salazar Slytherin, Potter?"

"No."

"Well then, let me explain…."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_The first time in Hogwarts…_

"Well, well, well, look here, Potter. Another muggle-loving Weasely has come to pollute our halls. I could see the red hair and hand-me-down robes from a mile away."

"You're not very nice, are you?" A frizzy brunette inquired.

"Oh, and look, you've made a little mud-blood friend. Know you're place, girly, you don't talk to me like that."

"Mud…blood?"

"Muggle-borns, both of her parents were muggles." Goyle explained. He and Crabb seemed to find this all amusing. I had to admit that it was. Muggles are terrible creatures. The Dursleys proved that.

"Are, my parents _are_ muggles."

"And what's so bad about muggles, anyway?" The Weasely defended. "They're fascinating, they are."

"They're filthy, that's what." I snorted.

"And who the bloody!…A-are….You're…."

"What's that, Weaselby?" My blonde friend teased. "Don't you know a legend when you see it, or are you just that dumb?"

"Alright," An old brunette woman in Gryffindor robes, I think she said her name was McGonagall, called for our attention "first-years line up and follow me through the doors. It's time for the sorting to begin."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_In the Great Hall…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_To be continued…_

If there are any people out there reading this story that don't believe in the all-knowing and benevolently all-powerful, immortal that most refer to as God (according to my aunt, that's all "Harry Potter" readers and gay people of the world; she thinks wizards are the spawn of Satan), I just want you to know right now that I don't care. He might be introduced in this first chapter as a character but the truth is that this will probably be the last time you see him (in the story, that is ;). So don't come crying to me if religious beings are way too much for you to handle.


	2. The Sorcerer's Stone: Part II

**The Sorcerer's Stone: Part II**

_In a History of Magic…_

"Potter, wake up!" Draco was whispering loudly, but it was a whisper all the same. "I will not let you bring our house points down!"

"How the hell do you expect me to stay awake in such a boring class? I mean, come on, the textbook alone was the size of a bloody dictionary and our spell book combined."

I can only guess that what I said wasn't as quiet as I could have hoped.

"Twenty points from Slytherin."

That muggle-lover, Weasely, snickered from his seat adjacent to mine.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_In potions class…_

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" My new head of house and potions master, Professor Snape, droned out in his normal, robotic tone. "Mr. Potter…Slytherin was the last house I would have expected you to end up in."

"Uh…Sir?"

"Do you know which house your mother was in, Potter?" I don't know why, but people seemed to prefer my last name in this house.

"…No…which one?"

"She was a Gryffindor." He was smirking for some reason.

"Really…and my father?"

"The same."

I looked around at the other students in the room. The Gryffindors looked on at me with confusion, the Slytherin with revulsion.

"Well, erm…" I felt a little uncomfortable in this kind of spotlight, "thanks for telling me." His smirk grew as the Gryffindors started whispering to each other.

"How the hell can a Slytherin be bred from such a pair?"

"What went wrong?"

"Maybe it's because...You-Know-Who…."

"No….It can't be…can it?"

"Quiet down now, students. You have plenty of time, _outside _my classroom, to gossip."

I don't think I like Snape very much. I know that there's supposed to be some kind of house head to housie connection, but I just don't feel that with this guy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_In Transfigurations…_

"I don't see how that mud-blood can get any of this before us pure-bloods." Draco whispered to Zabini and me.

"Maybe she stole her magic from a powerful source." Zabini wondered.

"Maybe…." I sighed. I know I couldn't get it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_In the Great Hall…_

"Isn't that your owl, Potter?" I looked over to the open windows.

"Yeah…who would be sending _me_ something?"

"Maybe one of your family members." One of the Slytherins mumbled in an its-so-damn-obvious tone.

"I'm sure you're wrong." I rolled my eyes and he shot me a side-ways glare.

"What is it?" Malfoy rested his chin on my shoulder to get a look at the letter I was untying from my owl.

"A letter." I shook him off.

"From that half-breed?" He was just guessing, correctly I might add, from the sloppy, large print in which my name was written.

"Yeah."

He snorted. "What does _he_ want?"

"…Tea…this afternoon…."

"Are you going?" He asked as he plucked the letter from my hands and read over it.

"Sure—why not?"

"I'm going with you then."

"Sure," I sighed, "why not?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_On the way to Hagrid's hut…_

"I think Snape's out to get me."

"Most likely."

"You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Fine, it's all in your head, Potty." I rolled my eyes and he smirked at it.

"I just don't get it. He kept asking me those damn questions. How the hell was I supposed to know the answers?"

"You weren't, that's the point."

"What I _do_ know is he wanted to deduct points from our house."

"I don't see why you care what he wanted; he's not going to do anything. He might be loony, but he's not completely mental. You're in _his_ house. Deducting from you would be suicidal."

"But it didn't help that that muggle-born got all of them right."

"Such a filthy, little know-it-alt, isn't she?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_At the hut…_

"Ah, 'Arry, how ya ben, boy!" Hagrid greeted me in his usual rumbling voice. "An' I see ya got yerself a li'l friend…." He paused to look Draco over. "…Your that Malfoy boy, ar yee?"

Malfoy lifted his chin slightly. "I see you've heard of me."

"…Yeah." Hagrid didn't seem to approve of my choice in friends. I couldn't care less, though.

Hagrid picked up his news paper. The front page caught my attention (A/N: How could it not? The picture was freakin' moving!)

"Someone broke into Gingotts?" I whispered.

"Wha' was that?" Hagrid looked at me from over his paper.

"Nothing…. So, what did you want to tell me?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_During flying lessons…_

"You thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team, Potter?" Malfoy chuckled—amused by the mere thought of me doing so.

"I've never done anything with a broom other than…." The questioning look he gave made me go a Gryffindor shade of red. "Other than sweep, you pervert!"

"What makes you think that's not what I thought you were going to say?" He shook his head and laughed. "You've got one dirty mind, Potty."

"Shut up." I stomped off towards the brooms. He followed me, obviously.

The Longbottom boy's broom went out of control seconds after he kicked off the ground. The idiot, he got himself sent to the hospital wing with a broken arm.

"Hah, look, Potter, Longbottom dropped his Remembrall."

"What's a Remembrall?"

"I think you need one." The Weasely murmured.

"Maybe you're right, Weaselby." Draco nodded his head. "You can have this one, Potty."

"But, what's a Remembrall?" I asked again when Draco handed it to me.

"That's Neville's, that is!" The red-head protested.

"That's not exactly answering my question."

Weasely attempted to take the small glowing ball from me by pulling out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" He shouted and the thing literally flew from my hands. And how, may I ask, do you catch something that flies away? You fly after it.

I was already on my broom so it wasn't hard. It was almost like a reflex to go get it. I hardly had to think about it.

I caught it before it smashed on a high window. When I landed, there were a few gasps in the crowd but most were silent.

"So, Potter," Draco said as he approach me, "you thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team…?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_To be continued…._

I hope you guys like this story so far.


	3. The Sorcerer's Stone: Part III

_On Halloween night…_

"Really, Potter, I don't see why you won't try out for the Quidditch team."

"I probably wouldn't make it."

"Yes you would."

"I'm a first year."

"And I'm a Slytherin. Now that we've gotten all of the obvious statements out of the way—"

"—I'm not doing it, Malfoy…maybe next year."

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall few open.

"TROLL!" Everybody turned to face Professor Quirrel. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON...! I just thought you'd like to know." He passed out.

Everyone started screaming, the whole hall went into a panic, and Draco was holding onto me for some reason.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore's voice came booming. "Everyone quiet down. Prefects, if you would, please guide you fellow students to their respective dorms. Teachers, come with me to the dungeon."

"Draco," I tried to shake the boy off of me but he was holding me in a deathly tight way. "Draco, let go; people are staring."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Over Christmas break…_

"Are you going back to that muggle…'family' of yours over the break?"

"Are you serious?"

"So you're just going to stay here?"

"…_Yeah_. Really, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Well…you could…"

I turned to face a slightly redder Draco. "I could what, exactly?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "You could come—never mind. I'll see you in a few weeks, Potter."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_On Christmas day…_

Throughout the entirety of my break days so far, I'd gone by a certain schedule:

Wake up late, get dressed, go down to the Great Hall, eat breakfast while getting glared at by the Weaselys from across the room, go back to the common room, do whatever until it was time to eat again, blah.

It was quite boring, really. All of the Slytherins went home for the holidays, leaving me in an empty dungeon dorm.

Once in a while I _would_ get an owl from Draco…. Anyways, with all of the lack of events, I wasn't expecting what happened today.

Hedwig woke me up when she flew through my bedroom window early this morning with yet another letter from Malfoy. I wasn't hungry yet, so I didn't bother to get dressed before walking down to the common room.

"Huh" I was surprised to see a tree covered in decorations. "It must have been the house elves…." Yes, I do talk to myself when I'm alone (doesn't everybody). "Wait a minute…"

I saw a fairly large package wrapped up under the tree. It had a note on it.

My curiosity took over at just about that point. It's not like anyone's going to know that I read it, no one's here.

I bent down.

'_This was your father's before he died. I thought you'd want it, Harry.'_

"Wait, it's mine!?" But I never get gifts.

'_Use it well.'_

Well, I don't exactly understand that last part, but whatever. I tore it open.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_In the middle of the night…_

"Potter…. Mr. Potter, wake up." Someone began to shake me.

"Draco…is that you…?" There was no answer for a moment. "Look, Draco, it's still completely dark outside. I don't even need my glasses to—"

"—Mr. Potter, would you please. Get. Up." The man's voice sounded irritated…and way too old to be Malfoy. It sounds like….

"Professor" I reached for my glasses and put them on. "Professor Quirrel? What are you doing in my room…in the middle of the night?"

"Follow me." Quirrel was acting weird; he wasn't stuttering.

I followed him anyways.

Everything went black and I took in a short breath—a gasp, I guess.

"What—"

"—do not worry; I just need to blindfold you for now. It will be off soon enough."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_In a large room…_

Professor Quirrel led me through the school, down many hallways, up a bunch of stairs, and through a door.

Do—do I hear…_growling_?

Quirrel released his hold on me. I could tell that he had pulled out his wand before the music started playing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_After we fell…_

"Potter, stop squirming and calm down."

I did as he told me to, and I fell through the tangled mess of what felt like a giant plant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_With a thousand birds…_

The next room we entered was strange—well, stranger than the others. It had _birds_ in it. At least, they sounded like birds. Thousands of them, all flying around and singing in high, scratchy, metallic pitches.

We didn't stay in there for a long time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_On the battlefield…_

"Stand here and don't move until I tell you to."

He walked across the hard, marble floor. His steps lifting years worth of built up dust into the air.

Moments passed, and a loud, slow rumble filled the room. It sounded like boulders rubbing together; it was getting closer as if it was coming at me. But then it stopped.

"Pawn to E4" Quirrel commanded an invisible being. I could hear the rocky sound again, only, this time, going in the opposite direction.

Time continued to pass in the same pattern. But there came a different order from Quirrel each time.

"Move forward two paces, Potter." He would occasionally call out.

Some moves were followed by loud crashed where dust, rubble, and debris would fly in every direction.

"Checkmate." It ended the game.

Quirrel grabbed my arm again and we continued walking.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

To be continued…

;P


End file.
